


hold close the things you hold dear

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, If you find this, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, any rude or threatning comment will be promptly ignored and deleted, hints of angst, so dont bother commenting hate <3, this is legit just so soft, you searched for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sometimes when you feel so inhuman and floating and unreal- Just hold close to the ones that ground you and make you feel loved. Hold them close and treasure them so when the world is unkind and so cruel.
Relationships: Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 132
Collections: Anonymous





	hold close the things you hold dear

**Author's Note:**

> _**characters, not people** _
> 
> i was hit with the urge to write this some time ago, and decided to get it out of my system. just.. soft. comforting. gentle.

Some days, when he felt less… Aware- More Enderman than person, he could only tuck close to those that kept him grounded. Curled so protectively around his husband, his Tubbo. Kept sharp mismatched eyes on their ‘son’ that seemed to grow more sentient as time went by. Small hooved hands reaching out to him and to Tubbo and making the smallest of grunting noises. Content coos leaving the little piglin’s snout once he was scooped up in his fathers’ arms. Letting out his own garbled warped noise as he tucked his face down to tuck against Tubbo’s hair.

The three were curled in a bed up in the room that was dedicated to Michael. Ranboo, tall enough to curl around both his husband and his child. Arms wrapped protectively around them both, a low murmur bubbling in his chest. Long pointed ears drooping tiredly, but eyes still wide and alert, darting at every noise that could be considered out of place. So tense he was, that when Tubbo gently tapped his side, Ranboo jerked a bit and almost bared his slightly too sharp teeth. Immediately, guilt settled like a lead ball in his stomach, and he curled down closer with an apologetic noise.

Pressing his forehead against Tubbo’s, eyes sliding closed just a moment. Tubbo was able to understand that words weren’t quite working in his tall husband’s mouth right now. The apologetic noise and the guilty look at the brief threat response had his heart clenching in his chest. His poor husband had been through- _Was going through-_ So much. All he could do was hold him close, kiss him softly, make sure he told the taller how much he loved him and his son. Loved them both so dearly- And knew he’d willingly lay down his life to protect them both.

For now, though, just… Being able to lay here, safe and comfortable? This was good. This was welcome and Tubbo was so thankful for the calm, momentary as it may possibly be. Nothing good seemed to last for too long here, but he’d be damned if he didn’t cling onto this good thing with all his might-

As if sensing the troubled thoughts racing through his husband’s mind, Ranboo cracked one eye open and raised one hand up to carefully cup the shorter’s cheek in his palm. Curling his fingers delicately to the shape of his love’s face. Letting out a soft and quiet concerned trill. Thumb swiping so carefully under one of Tubbo’s eyes. Rubbing over where dark eyebags settled there from so many sleepless nights- Carefully leaning in, Ranboo pressed a soft feather-light kiss to Tubbo’s lips. Then right afterward, wrapped his arms a bit tighter around him. Holding him just a bit closer, while also being careful to not justle Michael where he slept soundly. Little hooved hands clutched tightly around a thick-stitched-sewn blanket gifted to them by Eret.

“Thanks, boo,” Tubbo murmured quietly, tilting his face to tuck against Ranboo’s hand a bit more. “I love you.” Glancing up at his husband, Tubbo gave a soft and small smile. Genuine and so full of adoration. It was overwhelming in a way, and Ranboo couldn’t help the small part of his mind that muttered viciously that he didn’t deserve any of this. That he didn’t deserve any happiness at all-

He could shove that to the side for the moment, though. Instead, he pressed his face carefully into the crook of Tubbo’s neck, careful to not jab him with the horns jutting from right above his hairline, pushing through the bicolored mop of hair that was a perpetual mess. “Love you too…” He murmured, the words thick and slightly garbled still. Awareness was seeping back into his mind, slowly, but still, there was the intense urge from his Enderman blood that urged him to hold close the things he cared for. To hold tight and not let go, lest the world take and take and _take_ as it so tended to do.

As he _knew_ the world could and would and had done. So, he simply pressed another light kiss to the skin of Tubbo’s shoulder, lips brushing against the thick scar tissue curling over his shoulder and up his neck and spread across his chest- That showed his husband, too, had been through hell and back. This land was an unkind place, full of anger and mistrust and manipulations at times- But they had each other. They had each other, and they had their son, and that was enough for him for the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a very short fic that was written mostly as a comfort fic if im honest.
> 
> thank you for reading.


End file.
